1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multivision display system including a plurality of displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multivision display systems are systems for providing one screen using a plurality of displays.
In general, multivision display systems each include a plurality of displays installed vertically and horizontally adjacent to each other and allow each of the plurality of displays to display a part of the whole screen to be displayed.
Multivision display systems may be formed by fixedly installing displays on the wall using wall mounts fixed to the wall or may be formed by stands which support the plurality of displays.